The Biostatistics Resource provides expert biostatistical guidance in the design, conduct, and analysis of research projects conducted at the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Resource pursues the following objectives: (1) To collaborate in long-term, funded research efforts initiated by fellow HICCC members, providing expertise in the design, conduct, and analysis of clinical, basic, translational and epidemiologic studies. (2) To provide short-term statistical consulting to HICCC members. (3) To work with the HICCC Protocol Office to ensure timely data capture and high data quality. (4) To work with the HICCC Computer and Informatics Resource Center (CIRC) in the development of new research databases. (5) To train fellow HICCC members in the fundamentals of cancer research design and analysis. (6) To enrich the body of statistical methods available for the design and analysis of cancer research studies.